Simplesmente Fragmentos
by Paula Granger
Summary: Fic curtinha e HG - Gina estava cansada de sua vida. Estava cansada da mesmice pela qual passava todos os dias, estava cansada de suas tristezas e alegrias diárias tão obviamente fúteis [...]
1. Default Chapter

**Sinopse**: Gina estava cansada de sua vida. Estava cansada da mesmice pela qual passava todos os dias, estava cansada de suas tristezas e alegrias diárias tão obviamente fúteis, cansada de se preocupar com o que os outros pensavam, de se passar por quem não era só para não se fazer diferente. Ela simplesmente queria ser ela mesma, com seus defeitos explícitos para quem quisesse ver e não se importar com isso. E queria um razão... uma razão para passar por tudo o que passava de cabeça erguida, sem se queixar; uma razão para suportar a ingratidão e a instabilidade do que chamavam de vida...

**Uma Breve Introdução  
**_Simplesmente..._  
  
A vida era dura e cruel. Talvez tanto quanto os sonhos que nunca se realizavam- sonhos estes que já serviram de fonte de esperança lhe trazendo um banquete de falsas ilusões. Ela se perguntava inclusive se a sua vida seria diferente se houvesse aprendido a não sonhar. Talvez assim não idealizasse tanto e não tivesse um modelo de vida que, definitivamente, não era o seu para invejar... Estava sozinha numa das últimas cabines do corredor do expresso de Hogwarts e àquela altura já não sabia mais dizer ao certo se era ou não por opção. Sentava-se ao lado da janela e olhava para fora com tamanha alienação que ver a chuva caindo com força e batendo violentamente contra o vidro não fazia a mínima diferença de se o sol brilhasse em sua plenitude. Raios cortavam o céu. A menina suspirou longamente. Ela olhou para o assento vazio ao seu lado, depois para os de sua frente. Em seguida balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo o nada esbofetear seu rosto e jogar em sua cara a indiferença sem pudor. Queria aprender a fazer o mesmo para dar o troco, mas de novo os sonhos vinham fazer a diferença e lhe lançavam num mundo paralelo onde nada era imperfeito, apenas para arremessá- la contra a sua odiada realidade mais uma vez. Por que sua vida tinha que ser assim? Por que ela tinha que ser simplesmente a sétima filha de uma família bruxa, sempre com os mesmos e poucos amigos, a mesma e tediosa rotina? Por que a vida era tão monótona? Ela respirou fundo e se afundou em seu assento sentindo os olhos marejarem. O que por vezes a incomodava era o fato de não conseguir viver sem esperanças- e achava estranho pensar assim, enquanto outras pessoas passavam a vida se lamentando e sendo pessimistas...


	2. Simplesmente o começo

N/A: os trechos presentes no capítulo são da música Breathe Your Name, da banda _Sixpence None The Richer._

**Capítulo Dois**

_Simplesmente o começo..._

O impasse entre sonhar ou não era o seu tormento. Ainda que a fizesse se iludir aquilo era tão reconfortante quando estava triste que a deixava confusa. Entretanto no fundo sabia que nunca deixaria de ser a jovem sonhadora que era. O máximo que poderia fazer era tentar não se deixar influenciar tanto e viver mais a realidade. Mas por que a realidade tinha que ser tão contrária, tão confusa? Seus amigos estavam lá mas sentia-se carente; tudo o que precisava estava presente na sua vida mas sentia-se incompleta; se enchia todos os dias de pensamentos e sentimentos mas sentia-se vazia. Quando parecia não ter mais lágrimas para chorar descobria que estava enganada.

Sentia que seu mundo estava desabando aos poucos, apenas para que pudesse ter a ilusão de reerguê-lo antes que mais um pouco se desfizesse. Sua vida passava diante de seus olhos sem que ela a vivesse...

Gina queria fazer tanta coisa... Queria aproveitar tanto, tinha tanta sede de provar para si mesma o que era capaz de fazer que olhar para o tempo que usava sonhando era, no mínimo, frustrante. Quando se dava conta disso uma súbita vontade de mudança se apoderava dela embora depois de um tempo tudo voltasse a ser como era antes. Não obstante a jovem tinha que culpar o fato de não ter para quem mudar para sentir-se um pouco melhor por ter sua vida estagnada naquele ponto que pouco lhe agradava. E justo ela que detestava culpar as coisas por algo que não fazia... Mas era a maneira que tinha de se consolar em meio a tanta desolação.

Tantos questionamentos não pareciam chegar a lugar algum e ela sentia que só estando realmente decidida conseguiria mudar alguma coisa...

It's every day

(Acontece todo dia)

I'm in this place

(Estou nesse lugar)

I feel this way

(Me sinto dessa maneira)

I feel the same

(Me sinto o mesmo)

It's every day

(Acontece todo dia)

I'm in this place

(Estou nesse lugar)

I feel this way

(Me sinto dessa maneira)

I feel the same

(Me sinto o mesmo)

Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. Sentia as mãos do namorado acariciando seus cabelos, seu rosto. Estava deitada no chão frio de uma sala desocupada com ele ao seu lado, agora com o rosto erguido e apoiado numa das mãos para vê-la melhor. Ela tentou sorrir mas sua expressão séria mal se alterou. Tinha vontade de chorar.

Is it all inside my head

(Está tudo dentro da minha cabeça?)  
Is it all inside my head

(Está tudo dentro da minha cabeça?)

Abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente nos dele. A sala achava-se em absoluto silêncio e ele parou com as carícias enquanto ela tomava a mesma posição em que ele se encontrava. Estavam frente a frente agora, seus olhares prontos para serem decifrados pelo parceiro, mutuamente.

Sentia-se confusa - a inconstância com que o compreendia era frustrante. Perdia-se naquele olhar e a cada instante tudo mudava em sua mente. Às vezes ele parecia entendê-la, às vezes não parecia nem sequer estar presenciando o momento. E era isso que buscava incessantemente mostrar em seu olhar, com ânsia de que ele compreendesse o que sentia. Entretanto a resposta não voltava. Provavelmente ele também não entendia seu olhar e esboçava uma maneira de retribuí-lo que ela não considerava como forma válida. E essa falha de comunicação a intrigava. Poderia falar, mas insistia em tentar ler aquele olhar, devorando-o sem, contudo, receber algo em troca.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, suspirando. Tentava esconder a tristeza que a invadia há tanto tempo, mas ela insistia em transparecer. O namorado pareceu perceber e passou uma mão pela face dela num gesto de carinho. Gina não agüentou e deixou uma lágrima cair. Abraçou o namorado buscando apoio. Encaixou o queixo no ombro dele, que podia sentir a respiração da jovem em seu pescoço, mas algo a incomodava. Sabia que aquilo não estava certo e levou as considerações que fizera naquela manhã, pensando exatamente nesse momento, a sério.

I view the list

(Eu vejo a lista)  
And take my pick

(E faço a minha escolha)  
I view my faith

(Eu vejo a minha fé)  
And make a choice

(E faço uma escolha)  
'Cause it's nobody else's but mine

(Porque não é de ninguém mais a não ser minha)

"Dino..." Começou sentida.

"Fale..."

"Você sabe que eu adoro estar com você, não sabe?" Usava um tom um pouco acima de um sussurro e falava com delicadeza. "E você sabe que sou muito grata por tudo, não é?"

Ele pressentiu que alguma coisa delicada vinha pela frente e já ia se afastar dela para olhá-la nos olhos, mas Gina foi mais rápida e o abraçou com mais força, impedindo-o de mudar de posição. Seria mais difícil dizer tudo o que precisava olhando-o nos olhos e tentando adivinhar o que se passava pela mente dele. Resolveu continuar para acabar logo com aquilo.

"Mas, sabe? Eu sinto que falta alguma coisa... Eu sinto que falta amor." Ela não sabia para quem aquelas palavras estavam sendo mais difíceis. "Não que eu não goste de você, é claro, mas é muito mais simpatia, mais admiração, sabe? Eu realmente achei que isso iria mudar, iria evoluir, mas não..."

"Você ainda pensa _nele_, não é?" Perguntou meio ressentido mas tentando ser compreensivo.

"Eu não penso em ninguém..." Disse constrangida e rapidamente se afastou dele, levantando-se.

But you are in my heart

(Mas você está em meu coração)  
I can feel you're deep

(Posso te sentir profundamente)  
And I lose my mind

(E perco a minha cabeça)  
From behind the wheel

(De trás do volante)  
And I lose control

(E perco o controle)  
I can only breathe your name

(Só consigo respirar seu nome)  
I can only breathe your name

(Só consigo respirar seu nome)

Não teve coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos e baixou a cabeça.

"Está tudo bem." Murmurou ele levantando-se também e a abraçando em seguida, sem querer prolongar o assunto. "Se você acha que não é para ser..."

"Eu quero que você entenda que eu não tenho nada contra você..."

"Eu já entendi." Ele tentou soar o mais natural possível. "Mas você não deveria continuar fugindo das coisas do modo que faz."

Dino ergueu o queixo dela com a mão e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela rapidamente, sem encontrar resistência, e a olhou nos olhos por algum tempo. Depois saiu da sala antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa. Precisava pensar e encarar os fatos. Na verdade, os dois precisavam...

So many days within this ways

(Tantos dias dentro desses caminhos)  
I need the truth

(Preciso da verdade)  
I need some grace

(Preciso de uma graça)  
I need the path

(Preciso de uma trilha)  
To find my place

(Para encontrar meu lugar)  
I need some truth

(Preciso da verdade)  
I need some grace

(Preciso de uma graça)  
The part of you

(A parte de você)  
That's part of me

(Que é parte de mim)  
We'll never die

(Nós nunca iremos morrer)  
We'll never leave

(Nós nunca iremos partir)  
And it's nobody else's but mine

(E não é de ninguém mais a não ser minha)

Estavam deitadas na grama do jardim, próximas ao lago, observando o céu enquanto o sol se punha. Compreendiam-se mutuamente no silêncio das palavras que não eram ditas; decifravam-se vez ou outra sem necessitarem das certezas dos olhares que agora não se encontravam.

Já estava escurecendo quando Luna finalmente falou.

"Então você fez o que tinha que ser feito." Gina concordou com a afirmação num lento aceno de cabeça. "E ele disse alguma coisa que mexeu com você, estou certa?"

Mais um aceno e Gina virou o rosto na direção da amiga, que repetiu seu gesto.

"Perguntou se eu ainda pensava..." Ela suspirou fechando os olhos, sem terminar a frase.

"_Nele._" Luna completou já sabendo de quem se tratava. "Creio que tenha negado."

"Mas eu realmente não..."

"Tem certeza?" Perguntou a interrompendo, os olhos saltados olhando-a com tanta profundidade que assustaria qualquer um, menos Gina. Ela, ao contrário, assustara-se com a pergunta. "Acho que você deve falar com ele..." Murmurou antes que a outra se pronunciasse.

"Falar?"

You are in my heart

(Você está em meu coração)  
I can feel your beat

(Posso sentir sua batida)  
And you move my mind

(E você move a minha mente)

From behind the wheel

(Por trás do volante)  
And I lose control

(Eu perco o controle)  
I can only breathe your name

(Só consigo respirar seu nome)  
I can only breathe your name

(Só consigo respirar seu nome)

"Você não quer entender a si mesma? Não quer compreender seus sentimentos, saber o que é realmente importante na sua vida? Você não quer uma razão?" Gina esboçou um sorriso. Era impressionante como Luna a entendia sem que precisasse se explicar. "Talvez ele possa te ajudar..."

O sorriso não permaneceu por muito tempo no rosto de Gina. Esvaneceu-se ao pensar nas conseqüências.

"Não quero lhe causar mais problemas, você sabe que ele já tem muito com o que se preocupar. Não me vejo no direito de invadir a vida de uma pessoa carregando mais uma preocupação."

"Ainda mais de uma pessoa da qual você gosta tanto." Completou Luna sorrindo e deixando Gina confusa. "Conversar não faz mal a ninguém. Pense no que eu te disse hoje e nas perguntas que você tem na sua mente. A decisão sobre o que fazer cabe única e exclusivamente a você." Disse se levantando e assentando as roupas.

You'll view their lips

(Você lerá os lábios deles)  
And take your pick

(E fará a sua escolha)  
You'll view my faith

(Você verá a minha fé)  
And make a choice

(E fará uma escolha)  
'Cause it's nobody else's but yours

(Porque não é de ninguém mais a não ser sua)

Ela estendeu uma mão para Gina, oferecendo ajuda para se levantar. Gina aceitou e ergueu-se ajeitando suas vestes e seu cabelo também. As duas voltaram em silêncio ao castelo e Luna despediu-se no saguão.

"Eu vou descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Acho que deveria fazer o mesmo; as olheiras estão começando a aparecer sob seus olhos. Não torture-se tanto do jeito que faz, as coisas vão se resolver mais cedo ou mais tarde. As respostas vêm com o tempo." Concluiu lançando-lhe um olhar de carinho e afagando seus rosto com as costas da mão.

Gina suspirou olhando a amiga subir a grande escada de mármore a sua frente. Achou que talvez fosse melhor descansar um pouco mesmo e foi para seu quarto. Retirou a capa do uniforme e vestiu uma suéter, fechando a janela do quarto ao sentir a brisa gelada do início da noite invadi-lo e esfregou as mãos geladas uma na outra na tentativa de aquecê-las. Descalçou-se e se deitou na cama fechando as cortinas a sua volta. Suspirou cerrando os olhos e tentou não pensar em nada, mas as palavras da amiga não saíam de sua mente. Será que ela ainda gostava de Harry e só estava se iludindo ao pensar o contrário? Será que mais uma vez seus pensamentos e sentimentos a traíram? (Virou-se incomodada na cama.) Ela não sabia a resposta e não a encontraria se continuasse a se perguntar. Talvez a amiga tivesse razão. (Abriu os olhos e encarou o teto por um longo tempo; seus olhos mal piscavam.)

Não quis mais pensar em Harry. Desviou o pensamento para qualquer coisa fútil e, após encontrar alguma resistência de sua mente, que insistia em pensar nele e em como poderia ajudá-la, foi esquecendo gradativamente do assunto que tanto a afligia. Acabou por começar a sonhar acordada mais uma vez com o que poderia ser da sua vida se estivesse feliz, até enfim se render a um sono pesado. A falta de descanso das noites anteriores pareciam haver se acumulado e ela não se levantou para o jantar. Gina chegou a acordar de madrugada com a mente ainda confusa e carregada de sonolência; algo relacionado a Harry passou pelos seus pensamentos desconexos, mas ela não deu importância, voltando a dormir logo em seguida para acordar na manhã do dia seguinte sem lembrança dos seus sonhos...

Your in my heart

(Mas você está em meu coração)   
I can feel you're deep

(Posso te sentir profundamente)  
And you move my mind

(E move a minha mente)  
From behind the wheel

(De trás do volante)  
And I lose control

(E perco o controle)  
I can only breathe your name

(Só consigo respirar seu nome)

Não tinha a mínima vontade de se levantar da cama e deixar para trás o aconchego e o calor das cobertas, mas a claridade do dia começava a incomodá-la e seu estômago dava sinais de fome. Foi então que se deu conta de que nem ao menos jantara na noite anterior. Pensou em Luna; queria tê-la encontrado no jantar para esclarecer suas dúvidas e para fazer companhia a ela em agradecimento ao carinho que ela lhe tinha. Em meio a outros tantos pensamentos que vieram a sua mente de repente, ela levantou-se e se trocou rapidamente, descendo para encontrar a amiga e lhe pedir desculpas.

Luna sorriu de forma doce.

"Fico feliz que tenha conseguido dormir bem. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu compreendo que precisava de repouso mesmo. E vejo que parece bem melhor." Gina tentou sorrir.

"Na verdade estou mais disposta sim, obrigada. Mas ainda me sinto confusa."

"Fale com ele hoje." Disse animada e piscou para a amiga marotamente.

Gina a encarou tentando organizar as perguntas em sua mente de forma que pudesse perguntá-las com mais clareza e objetividade, mas então o sinal tocou e Luna se despediu, afastando-se antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer uma delas.

"Boa aula." Murmurou resignada mesmo que soubesse que a amiga já estava longe demais para ouvi-la e seguiu para a sua própria aula.

"Eu queria saber o que a minha irmã tem..." Comentou Rony para os amigos depois que Hermione dissera que Gina mal havia se alimentado no almoço e que não parecia muito bem quando voltara da última aula e subira para seu quarto. "Ela anda agindo assim desde as férias..."

"Não seria melhor que alguém falasse com ela?" Murmurou Hermione preocupada, depois de concordar com o que Rony falara dando um leve aceno de cabeça.

"É, eu acho que já está na hora da gente interferir. Quem sabe eu não possa ajudar?" Rony parecia meio incerto mas os amigos sabiam que estava realmente preocupado.

"Você vai lá?" Perguntou Harry pronto para encorajar o amigo.

"Vou." Respondeu o ruivo com um suspiro, desviando o olhar para as escadas que davam para o dormitório feminino.

"Boa sorte." Desejaram os outros dois.

Rony acenou com a cabeça enquanto subia os degraus e pensava no que dizer a irmã. Quando chegou ao quarto bateu levemente na porta. Como não houve resposta, abriu uma fresta da porta devagar colocando a cabeça e espiando lá dentro.

Gina abraçava as próprias pernas com força e mantinha a cabeça baixa. A verdade é que as incertezas de sua mente a deixaram mais angustiada ao longo do dia e agora ela já não tinha mais vontade para fazer muita coisa. Sentia-se estranha por ter estado um pouco melhor de manhã e agora estar se sentindo tão deslocada, tão insatisfeita com sua vida. Amaldiçoava-se por ser tão instável...

Rony se aproximou preocupado e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

"O que aconteceu com você, Gina? Por que tem estado sempre tão triste e distante?"

Ela ergueu a cabeça lentamente e o fitou. Seu olhar melancólico não parecia ter brilho próprio.

"Eu não sei, Rony. Eu não sei... Mas vai ter que passar alguma hora, não é?"

Gina suspirou cansada e o irmão concordou com a cabeça. Ele beijou sua testa e perguntou se ela não queria descer com ele e conversar um pouco.

"O Harry está lá em baixo?" Decidira-se finalmente seguir a dica da amiga. Sentia naquele momento que ele era a sua última esperança...

"Está."

Rony não compreendeu o porquê da pergunta mas achou melhor não questionar ao vê-la se levantar e lhe dar a mão, pronta para sair finalmente daquele quarto. Aquilo já era uma grande vitória.

Harry e Hermione esperavam o amigo voltar com alguma novidade sentados no sofá da sala comunal. A garota sorriu ao ver que ele trouxera mais que uma novidade. Gina descia o lance de escadas lentamente ao lado do irmão; após pisarem no último degrau os dois atravessaram o salão razoavelmente cheio naquela sexta a noite. Hermione se levantou e Harry fez o mesmo.

Gina olhou para o irmão soltando a sua mão e em seguida voltou-se para os outros dois. Tentou esboçar um sorriso para Hermione, em contribuição ao que ela mantinha no rosto e olhou diretamente dentro dos olhos de Harry.

"Será que nós podemos conversar por um instante?"

O garoto a olhou surpreso pelo pedido e ela logo emendou um pouco sem graça.

"Por pouco tempo, não quero te atrapalhar. Só queria que fosse num lugar mais calmo..."

"Tudo bem."

Ele concordara meio sem graça mais pelo constrangimento que causara nela pela sua surpresa do que pela surpresa em si. Se adiantou até ficar ao lado dela e os dois caminharam juntos em direção a saída da sala comunal. Antes de desaparecer de vista Harry lançou um olhar confuso para os amigos, sendo retribuído com o mesmo gesto.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio por algum tempo. A curiosidade de Harry o deixava ansioso mas ele manteve-se paciente. Gina seguia olhando em frente; dava passos firmes e não desviou o olhar nenhuma vez. Ela finalmente entrou numa sala e se manteve de costas para a porta enquanto Harry entrava também. Ele ouvia a respiração dela mas mantinha-se quieto, deixando que ela tomasse a iniciativa. Ouviu-a inspirar profundamente e imaginou que enfim falaria.

"Eu queria te pedir um favor."

Ela mantinha-se de costas; os olhos fechados e as mãos se apertando nervosamente.

"Eu estou te ouvindo..."

Mais uma inspiração profunda e ela se virou.

"Eu queria que a gente conversasse mais." Ele a olhou confuso. "Sei que parece um pedido estranho e meio sem sentido, afinal a gente nunca se falou muito até o ano passado e mesmo assim a gente nem se conhece muito bem, apesar de todos esses anos. Mas eu queria que você me salvasse disso tudo."

Harry continuava meio perdido com aquilo tudo. Não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.

"Gina, eu não sei o que..."

"Você já me salvou uma vez, não foi? No meu primeiro ano. Tudo o que eu quero é que você me ajude a encontrar a resposta para as perguntas que surgem na minha mente. Eu quero que você me salve mais uma vez." Ela o encarava e seu tom de voz era cada vez mais urgente. "É só conversar..."

"Tudo bem, mas eu não vejo como posso te ajudar." Ele estava sem graça.

"Só converse." Ela insistiu.

"Está bem." Concordou com um suspiro e sorriu.

"Obrigada." Agradeceu num tom meio choroso.

Queria realmente sorrir em agradecimento mas estava tão sensível naqueles dias que teve vontade de chorar por conseguir apoio. Harry ficou meio sem graça mas entendeu a reação dela. Ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha numa tentativa de demonstrar carinho.

"Vamos voltar? Seu irmão deve estar querendo ficar ao seu lado. Ele está realmente preocupado, e Hermione também."

Ela concordou com a cabeça e os dois saíram da sala. Harry completamente surpreso com o que presenciara ali e Gina incerta sobre ter feito a coisa certa- no fundo ela tinha medo de ainda sentir algo por ele e começar a se iludir trazendo aquele velho sentimento de volta..._'Cause your in my heart_

_(Mas você está em meu coração)  
I can feel you're deep_

_(Posso te sentir profundamente)  
And you move my mind_

_(E move a minha mente)  
From behind the wheel_

_(De trás do volante)  
And I lose control_

_(E perco o controle)  
I can only breathe your name_

_(Só consigo respirar seu nome)_

_N/A2: Gente, mil desculpas pela demora da atualização. Eu estive meio bloqueada e já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu li e reli e achei que estava faltando alguma coisa nesse capítulo, acho que agora está um pouco mais próximo do que eu queria. Bem, espero que curtam. A fic vai ficar bem curtinha- serão só três capítulos tirando a introdução. Beijão._


End file.
